


On Assignment Under the Sheets

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Poe and Rey are sent together to Coruscant on an assignment, but it turns out Poe has more planned than just business . . .





	On Assignment Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as my damerey secret santa gift to @zuotian3619 on tumblr!

Rey and Poe stood off to the side of the busy Coruscanti street. The edge of the shop they were standing by was the only thing that shielded them from the continuously flowing crowd. They stood and waited.

Rey looked at Poe conspiratorially.

"I wonder why General Organa asked you to come along as well?" said Rey. "I could have handled this mission on my own."

Poe looked where she stood closely next to him. His brown jacked brushed against her arm, and they were just a breath away from being pressed against the other. 

"Did you not want me to come?"  He asked, a slight note of worry creeping into his voice. 

Rey rested her hand on his arm.  

"Of course I wanted you to come," she said with a smile. "We barely ever get to spend any time alone. I was just curious how I got so lucky."

"Well," said Poe shyly.

Rey eyed him suspiciously. The man usually answered questions confidently and straight to the point. 

Poe sighed knowing he could not get away with lying to his observant girlfriend.

"I might have mentioned to General Organa that I could be of use to you," said Poe.

Rey raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," said Poe. "So I practically begged her. I think she only agreed for your sake."

Rey grinned. "You are adorable."

Rey closed the distance between them and kissed him. Poe wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. The buzz of the busy street was all forgotten for a moment. 

An apologetic beep made their lips reluctantly part. 

BB8 rolled up to them.

"Did you find him?" asked Poe.

BB8 clicked affirmatively and gestured his head towards a man dressed in a blue suit with a briefcase making his way through the crowd.

"Come on," said Rey. "Let's follow him."

BB8 rolled ahead, and they pursued the man through the crowd. 

 

* * *

 

The man had turned out to be an informant for the Resistance. General Organa was not sure whether he could be completely trusted, but still wanted to collect the data he had compiled from politicians that they suspected to be collaborating with the First Order. They followed him to a less busy corner, and Rey whispered the code word. The man handed her a data chip and was gone as quickly as he had appeared.  

They had ended up on a balcony overlooking the city. It was almost evening and the busy shuttle traffic whizzed above them. Poe gave the chip to BB8 to store for safe keeping. Rey gave Poe a puzzled look. 

"So that was all that General Organa wanted us to do here?" asked Rey. "Then why did she give us so much time for this mission?"

Poe smiled shyly. "Well, there might be one more thing."

Rey crossed her arms. "Poe Dameron, are you up to something?"

He glanced conspiratorially at BB8. The setting sun behind him illuminated his frame, and he exhaled nervously. 

"Poe," said Rey. "What's going on?"

BB8 procured a bouquet of colorful flowers and handed them to Rey. She smiled as she sniffed their fragrance and then looked back at Poe. 

"What is this about?" she asked. 

"Rey," said Poe. "I didn't request for us to be sent here just for that mission."

"Well, obviously," said Rey.

"I wanted to spend more time with you," said Poe.

"Okay," said Rey. "That's great. But why are you so nervous?"

She put her hand gently on Poe's arm. 

Poe swallowed and exhaled.

"I figured it was finally time," said Poe. 

 He lowered himself to one knee. Rey covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. 

"To ask you to be my wife," he said.

Poe removed the ring of his late mother from around his neck. 

"Rey, I have safeguarded my mother's ring for all of these years, in hopes that I would give it to the person who would safeguard my heart," said Poe. 

Rey's eyes sparkled with tears on the brink of falling. 

"I have met more than my match with you," said Poe. "You are strong, brave, and you have the kindest heart even through you have seen the cruelest side of the galaxy. I learned from my parents that love is something that makes you stronger, and I could not feel any stronger when you are by my side."

Rey reached for Poe's hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. 

She nodded emphatically. "Yes!" 

Poe smiled and exhaled with relief. He slid the ring on her finger and stood up. Rey leapt into his arms and kissed him. 

"I've reserved a room for us near the city center," said Poe.

"You have?" said Rey with an impish grin.

"It's nothing special, but . . ." Poe stopped seeing the eager look in Rey's eyes.

"Let's go," he said.

 

* * *

 

"I am sorry I could not afford a nicer room," said Poe.

Rey looked around the small, but nicely decorated hotel room. Pink flower petals had been scattered on the creme colored sheets that covered the bed. The fluffy pillows looked appealing. The only thing more appealing to Rey at the moment was the man standing next to her. 

"I like it," said Rey. 

"I am glad," he said. 

Rey flung herself on the bed and exhaled. 

"We have one more day here tomorrow," said Poe. "What would you like to do?" 

Rey had that mischievous flicker in her eyes that always made Poe's heart skip a beat. 

"You," she said.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment. 

"Well, that can be arranged," he said, regaining his composure.

Rey sat back up and pulled off her boots. She tossed them aside and patted space on the bed next to her. Poe tugged his own boots off before sitting next to her. He looked into her vivacious brown eyes.

"You're beautiful, Rey," he said.

She reached for his hands, and kissed him, this time much more voraciously than she had earlier. She unfastened his belt and slipped a hand down his trousers. Poe moaned as her fingers reached their target. He bit his lip, eyes darkening with lust. He yanked her cloth shirt off and inhaled sharply when he saw that she had not been wearing anything else underneath. 

"It was warm today," said Rey in explanation. 

"Uh huh," said Poe skeptically.

He was well aware of how she had altered how she dressed around him after she had found out about his fixation on a certain portion of her anatomy. He certainly did not mind. 

He squeezed her soft breasts as Rey worked her hand over his hard member, tugging his pants further down to release it. 

"How are you so perfect?" asked Poe with admiration.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Rey. 

Rey let go of his cock and pulled his shirt off. Her eyes hungrily followed the path of her hands from his strong arms, over his defined chest and down his torso. Poe trailed his fingers through her long brown hair. He tugged on it lightly, prompting her to stand back up. 

She knew exactly what he wanted. She flirtatiously peeled away her pants and lace panties, facing away from him as she looked over her shoulder. She bent over slowly, giving him a glimpse of everything, and then turned back to him. Rey pulled away the rest of Poe's clothes and kneeled between his legs. Poe gripped the sheets he was sitting on. His eyes followed the jiggling of her perky breasts as Rey moved into position.

She pushed his legs further apart. Then Rey used her hands to squeeze his cock between her breasts. Poe gasped and his face flushed. Rey smirked with satisfaction. She rocked up and down, fucking his shaft with her tits. She gave the head of his cock a lick whenever she could reach it. When she had worked up to a quicker pace, she noticed that his legs were trembling. Rey looked up at him and met the eyes of a man enraptured. She had expected to see lust in his eyes, but along with that she saw love. Now she was the one trembling. 

She gave his cock one more tongue flick before settling on her knees.

"Poe," said Rey, suddenly feeling more vulnerable. "Can we . . .?"

"Hmm?" He asked gently. 

She looked at the bed, and then he understood.

"How do you want to do it, my darling?" he asked.

Rey stood up, her cheeks flushed. 

"Slow," said Rey. "With you on top of me."

Poe nodded and pulled back the blanket for her to climb into the bed. 

 

* * *

 

They slid underneath the sheets, and Poe rolled on top of her. They both sighed in bliss when their bodies finally joined together. Poe moved his hips slowly. They rarely had the luxury of taking their time like this. It was more common for them to take their pleasure by rutting heatedly in dark corners of the Resistance hangar. That was also good in it's own way: Poe's hand clamped over her mouth to silence her cries of pleasure as he hit the right spot each time with deep, fast thrusts. However, they had become accustomed to always being pressed for time. The good thing about that was that they always made every moment count, but of course their quick trysts always left them longing for more. 

Rey moaned with each of his slow, deep thrusts. She felt enveloped in heat under the blanket with Poe's weight on top of her, but she would not trade her current position for anything. She moved her legs to his shoulders, and her eyes rolled back in bliss as his member brushed against the farthest depth it could reach. Her entire body tingled each time he hit home. 

"Oh stars! I'm gonna come!" Rey cried.

Poe kissed her lips softly. Sweat rolled down his chest as he tried to move as steadily as possible within the unrelenting grip of Rey's limbs. Her delighted moans spurred him on. 

"Oh, Rey!" he cried, heatedly when he felt her walls tighten around him. 

Her toes curled and she whined as she came hard around his cock. Poe dutifully thrust into her heat until she was properly spent, and then he spilled himself deep inside of her with a shout. 

Normally, Poe tried not to collapse on Rey after making love, but her tight grip on his body remained even after she had chased her pleasure. Rey guided him down, resting his head between her flushed breasts. They both gasped for breath, and Rey ran her fingers through his sweat dampened curls.  

"How about a nap, then round two?" asked Poe, breathlessly.

Rey kissed the top of his head.

"Deal," said Rey.

Rey held up her hand and admired the ring resting on her finger. She smiled fondly at it before closing her eyes and listening to the comforting rhythm of her betrothed's breaths. 


End file.
